Harry Potter: Chimera Rising
by Mint Man Bail
Summary: At the end of the DoM events, Harry Potter is sentenced to the Veil. Five years later, a new entity appears, going by the name Chimera. Watch as he brings down the system. Elements of Naruto and Final Fantasy. Rated M for violence and sexual references.
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Final Fantasy, or Naruto. Don't sue me.

alright, this is an idea that's been bouncing around my head for a while now. Now, there are some elements that those who read this won't recognize. That is because of the simple fact that they are my own ideas that I haven't used before. Now, some background

During the events of the Department of Mysteries, Harry is arrested for trespassing on Ministry property. He is, in a power play by Fudge and Umbridge, sentenced to death by the Veil of Death. Unable to stop it in time, Dumbledore is forced to watch as his plans for the saving of Wizarding Britain goes up in flames. But he, and everyone else, doesn't know that the Veil isn't a means of death. It is a gateway. A gateway to a strange place where the dead can wander, and the living will die if left inside long enough. But staying in there doesn't kill Harry, but frees him of the piece of Voldemort's soul trapped within his scar. But, this leaves a dangerous overbalance in Harry. His soul has fought off Voldemort's for so long, that it starts destroying itself when the battle is over suddenly.

Enter Raijin Katanas, a soul who has been left to watch over the Veil's reality by his master. He recieves a message from his master telling him to join his soul with Harry's, saving him, and allowing Raijin to return to the land of the living for a time. Raijin joins his soul with Harry's after explaining all of this, and the new Harry Katanas falls into a coma for a time.

Five years pass, and deep in the Department of Mysteries, the Veil activates, and a strange figure appears from within it. This is the story of Harry Katanas, spiritual son of Raijin Katanas, and the second coming of Chimera.

Now, if you look at the disclaimer, you will see that this is a three way crossover, between Harry Potter, Final Fantasy, and Naruto. But all my description shows is an original character, and Harry Potter. The reason why Final Fantasy and Naruto are in this as well will become clear soon. Now, for pairings, I am thinking Harry/Angelina for this one. I've been reading some stories with that pairing, and I think it shows promise. But that, is later. For now, let's get it on. Chapter one, the Return, begin.

-0-0-

Deep within the Department of Mysteries, a strange stone arch stands. Within this arch, a strange fabric waves from an unfelt breeze. This was the infamous Veil of Death, used as an execution method for dangerous criminals. Only the worst of crimes were punished by this method, those that some believe don't have souls, and as such, aren't affected by the Dementor's Kiss. In the last fifty years, four individuals have been put through this, and one was an accident. But the last one, sent through five years ago, was one Harry James Potter.

But now something was happening. The Veil, which some believe was the cloak of Death itself, was reacting to something. The Veil was rising up, revealing the gateway behind it. And from that gateway, a man approached.

He stood tall at six foot seven inches, and had black hair that fell to his lower back. It was wild and untamed, and seemed to flow, like a snake. The man's face was hidden behind a mask, which had a roaring animal's face etched upon it. The features of the face made it seem like it was made from bone. Upon the man's left hand, a black and silver gauntlet rested. The man's body was sculpted, and toned. Not musclebound, but wiry, built for speed over power. In a harness attached to his lower back, one could see the handle of a weapon of some kind.

As he walked into the chamber beyond the Veil, the man looked around. He moved swiftly to the door leading out. Within a few minutes, he was in the circular room with the doors. He smiled under his mask and said clearly," The way out."

A door popped open, and he could see lifts at the end of a corridor. He started walking towards the lift, and headed up.

As the doors opened at the Atrium, the man could see Ministry workers coming and going. He imagined that it was around noon. As he walked out into the open, he could feel some eyes on him.

One brave, or foolish, soul came up to him, and said," Sir, I need to see identification."

The man looked at the person. Male, six foot even, wand in hand, red robes, two other wands hidden on his person. Auror. The masked man said," You want identification? You want to know who I am?"

The Auror nodded, tensing as the masked man continued," Who is but the form, following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask."

The Auror leveled his wand at the man, and said," I can see that. But I still need identification or I will be forced to bring you in for questioning."

The man gave a smile beneath the mask," Of course you can. I wasn't questioning your powers of observation, I was merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man, who he is. but alas, I have no time for questioning today. I was just leaving."

He made to walk away, only to dodge to the side as a Stunner flew past him. He turned to the Auror, and said," If this is the best the Auror Corps can do, then Adrammelech help us all. You couldn't even hit me in the back when I wasn't looking."

The Auror didn't respond, but pressed a rune on the inside of his robes, calling for reinforcements.

By now, all eyes were on the confrontation, and a second Auror moved forward to flank the masked man.

The man sighed, before saying," Well, since you're persistant, I will tell you what you can call me. I am the second coming of Chimera. Now, shall we dance."

The second Auror threw a hex, and the battle was on.

The masked man turned to side to dodge the hex, and with a fluid motion, threw his gauntlet-covered hand forward. The Auror flew back into the wall. He recovered quickly, but not quickly enough, as the gauntlet came down, grabbing the man's arm. The Auror screamed as what appeared to be lightning coursed through him. He dropped to the ground unconscious.

The first Auror began throwing random spells and hexes at the man, hoping to hit him with something. The man dodged with a speed that was uncanny.(if you have seen Resident Evil: Afterlife, it's like Wesker's movements in the final battle) then the man was upon him, and the gauntlet struck him in the ribs, sending the man flying. When the Auror landed, he didn't get back up.

The masked man made for the Floo, only to stop as he felt a large force approaching. He turned to see a mob of close to twenty Aurors, both male and female. He also saw the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, and his Undersecretary, Madam Umbridge. The man grinned ferally under his mask, and seemed to emit a desire for blood from his very being that made even the most battle hardened Auror cringe.

He said," Welcome one and all, to my rebirth. I am your host for the evening, you can call me Chimera. Well, looks like we have some high stars in the crowd tonight. I can see the Minister of Magic himself, and his Senior Undersecretary. Or are you still Minister, Fudge. I've been out of contact for some years now."

Fudge didn't respond, but to nod to Rufus Scrimgeour. As one, the Aurors all threw spells at the man. Once again, he began to dodge with an grace that made it seem easy. As he moved forward, he reached behind him, and pulled the weapon in the holster on his back.

He twirled the Tonfa in his hand expertly, and moved forward again. He reached the first Auror, and clubbed him upside the head with the Tonfa. He fell like a sack of potatoes. He pushed his hand forward, and six Aurors were thrown in the blast that came at them. Then a person got lucky, and a severing charm hit his leg, detaching it from the rest of him. He fell to the ground with a thud.

The Aurors closed in, and Gawain Robards spoke," You are under arrest for trespassing within the Ministry, resisting arrest, and assault upon Law Enforcement."

The man smiled, and one could feel the smugness oozing off of him. He said," Well, I have to say, you made a mistake. Two really."

Fudge, feeling confident now that the threat had been incapacitated, came forward and said," And what mistakes are those? You lay, defeated, without a leg to stand on."

The man sighed, and said," First of all, that was a horrible joke. And the first mistake, you think I'm out just because I can't stand." As he said this, lightning arched all over him, before exploding outward, knocking all the Aurors out, and sending Fudge flying back.

As Fudge recovered, he was witness to something that was impossible. the man's leg, which had been laying five feet from him, seemed to melt into some liquid, and raced to the man, reforming his leg in a second. The man stood up, and said," That was your second mistake. You should know better than think legs can't be reattached." And with that, he left through the Floo.

As he came out in an abandonned building, the man removed his mask, revealing a handsome face. Two things stood out upon this face. One was his eyes, deep emerald orbs that reflected sadness and loss. The other was a thin scar, though completely visible. A scar upon his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

-FLASHBACK(expect a lot of these in the first few chapters)-

Harry Potter looked at the victorious face of Cornelius Fudge, and felt a rage.

Fudge was satisfied, the verdict was just as he thought it would be. What it should be. He said loudly," Harry James Potter, you are hereby found Guilty of trespassing on Ministry property, and attempts to dislodge the government. You are sentenced to Death by means of the Veil of Death within the Department of Mysteries. Unspeakables, take the prisoner to the Death Chamber."

Unspeakables grabbed him, and led him to the room that Sirius died in. Fudge and Umbridge follow to watch. The Unspeakables hauled him in front of the Veil, and Fudge, with a look of pure glee, sent a banisher at him, pushing him into the Veil.

-END FLASHBACK-

Harry Potter snarled as he punched the wall. The wall shook, and part of it crumbled. He choked back a sob, and sat down at the dining room table of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had plans to make. Plans to end the corruption and ultimately to end the Wizarding World as they knew it.

Meanwhile, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic of Great Britain, was also planning. He knew he had dodged a bullet when he managed to hold on to his job after Voldemort was revealed. And he had been quiet for a few months now. The war was going well, in his opinion. No, the problem was, this new threat, this Chimera person. He had tightened security within the Ministry to an insane degree. It shouldn't be possible to get in without being noticed. And getting out was supposed to be impossible too. He wanted to know everything about this person, and find a way to stop what is obviously a dark wizard. He called in the department heads, to find outif any of them knew about this Chimera.

And in a dark bedroom, one Draco Malfoy woke up from his sleep. He enjoyed sleeping in after a good night. He went to the shower, leaving the naked and bruised body of Angelina Johnson laying in the bed sobbing.

Johnson was well known among the Pureblood elite as the most desirable slave on the market. He had been lucky to buy her. Well not really, he made sure that he got her. It was a well known fact that before his death, Harry Potter was dating the woman. He found it a delicious irony that he had her when Potter was dead. A final victory over his school nemesis.

He showered throughly, and then went out. Johnson was still naked, but she was standing up and against the wall. He smirked as he waved his wand, chaining her to the wall. She had been well trained.

She had been placed up for auction as a slave not four days after Potter was sent through the Veil. He had gotten her then, and had used and abused her since.

Harry woke up from his rest. He felt better than he had in a long time. Of course, most of the time over the last five years he had either been in unholy agony as his soul tried to destroy itself, or in a healing coma to assimilate another soul into his own.

-FLASHBACK-

Harry was in agony. It felt like his body was both burning and freezing. And it also felt like his body was trying to turn itself inside out. He somehow knew if he didn't have the memories of Angelina, he would already be dead.

Then, the pain was gone. He looked up to see a man standing there. He was massive, easily over seven feet tall. He had muscled arms, and enough mass to put professional body builders to shame. He had an eye patch over his right eye, and brown hair. His uncovered eye was red and bloodshot.

The man spoke," Listen to me Harry. You need to listen. Your soul is overextending itself to fight a threat that isn't there."

Harry gasped out," How do you know me? And what do you mean?"

The man sat down, lifting Harry into a sitting position too. Then he said," My name, is Raijin Katanas. I was given the name Raijin, which means lightning god, to mark my control over lightning. I worshipped a being that some called a god, others a monster. He was Adrammelech, the Wroth. I served him faithfully until the day I ended my existance in the mortal plane. I gave my body, mind, and soul to Adrammelech, to free him from the chains that bind him, so that he could defeat an enemy I could not. My body was used to reform a part of him that was lost, but my mind and soul remained within him, until he gave me a mission, to watch over this place, the land between life and death.

Earlier today, he contacted me. He told me of you, which is how I know you by the way. He told me that you were in grave danger. You had been thrown through the gateway in the mortal realm to this place, and were in danger of dying. I normally don't care about that, in that most sent through the gateway are evil people who deserve to die, but Adrammelech set me right. You have a destiny to fulfill. A prophecy that tells of the one who has the power to kill Voldemort. But once again, I didn't care. Plenty of prophecies have remained unfulfilled, and the actions of a mortal have little effect on my realm. But again, Adrammelech set me right. You are an innocent, and more to the point, you have a unique situation that can be used to my advantage."

At this point, Harry was backing away. He didn't want to be used. But another bout of pain hit, and he was forced to stop least he hurt himself more. Raijin set him straight," Now now, I don't mean I plan on using you. But you can give me something I want, and I can help you survive. Now, your soul is overextending because Voldemort, when he tried to kill you as a baby, left something on you. Within you. He left a part of his soul. Ever since that day, your soul has been fighting his, keeping it from possession of your body and subjugation of your mind. But when you passed through the gateway, it destroyed the soul fragment within you. But your soul doesn't recognize that the threat is gone. So it is fighting a threat that isn't there. And in doing so, is actually destroying itself.

Now, the soultion to this is rather simple. I have a harmonic soul. I can harmonize with other souls, and use this to help people. It doesn't get used much, in fact the only time its ever been used is when I offered my soul to Adrammelech to free him. Now, I can use my power to join with your soul, and stop it fighting itself. But doing this will join my soul with you until you die. And it will change you. You will no longer be just Harry Potter, just as I will no longer be Raijin Katanas. You will also gain some of my power, and my memories. You will have knowledge no one else has, and have the power to go with it. So, I ask of you. Will you accept that?"

Harry looked at Raijin, thinking. Finally, he said," I accept."

-END FLASHBACK-

The merger had put him into unconciousness for five years, but when he woke, it was with power and knowledge beyond that of any other mortal. He had knowledge of abilities that would make any magical talent pale in comparison. And it was time to begin. He would fix some of the injustice in his own life, then go on to the major corruption. He had to find Angelina first.

Three days later, he hit pay dirt. Mundungus Fletcher had been a treasure trove of information. He had told Chimera about how Angelina had been sold to Malfoy as a slave. The very thought hurt him. And that is why he was here, outside a small brothel in Knockturn Alley.

One Lucius Malfoy frequently made use of the services within. With a few simple handsigns, Chimera was invisible to the naked eye. This was a jutsu he really liked, it was rather like using his old invisibility cloak. He had to find that too.

He slipped into an open window, and out into the hall of the second floor. He saw Malfoy walking into a room, and he slipped inside before the door could close.

There, he waited, hardly daring to breathe, until the time was right. He looked and saw a boy no older than seven. His highly trained senses told him that this boy was a Muggle. Of course, the fact that this brothel was known for kidnapping all sorts of Muggles and using them as stock also had something to do with it.

He waited as Malfoy Senior took off his robe, leaving him in just slacks. Then those followed, and as he was about to drop the last bit of clothes, Chimera struck.

Malfoy was surprised as he flew into the wall. He tried to get up, but with his pants at his ankles, it was difficult. Then he cried out as something sharp pierced through his shoulder, and another one went through the other shoulder. He looked and saw long knives pinning him to the wall. He tried to raise his wand, but his invisible assailant grabbed the offending piece of wood and snapped it in two. Then his enemy became visible.

He gulped as the frightening visage came into view. A roaring monster was inches from his face. Then the apparition spoke," Hello Lucius. How are you this wonderful day."

Lucius was scared, but he still sneered at the man," Release me at once and I promise your family will be spared the Dark Lord's wrath."

The man pulled out a piece of metal that Lucius didn't recognize as a Tonfa. He said plesantly," You are in no position to be demanding things of me. You see, I have your life in my hand. Oh, that reminds me." He made a sign, and another one of him appeared. He said," Take the kid out of here. He doesn't need to see this." The clone nodded, and left with the boy. The original returned his terrifying gaze to Malfoy, and said," This is normally where I get all the little pieces of knowledge from your mind as I possibly can. But I can do that with others as well, so I will just say this. You shouldn't have bought your little boy the woman I love." Here, he removed the mask, so that Lucius could see the face behind it.

He was so shocked that it actually showed on his face," Impossible, you're dead."

Harry chuckled," Yeah, I get that a lot. Goodbye Lucius." He shoved his Tonfa into Malfoy's gaping mouth and changed lightning through it. Lucius was fried within a few seconds.

Harry stood up and returned his mask to his face. He took out a camera and took a picture of the grisly scene. Then he left through the window. Behind him, a piece of paper ignited, and exploded.

Two days later, Draco Malfoy recieved an owl with a small package. His mother was in mourning from the death of his father. Malfoy had already taken his position as Head of House Malfoy, just as he should have had the Headship of the Blacks. Damn Scarhead for giving it away to some person named Bail Katanas.

He shooed the owl away, and looked at the small envelope. He knew it wasn't a cursed item. The wards wouldn't allow it to him if that was the case. He opened the envelope, and out came a picture. It showed a charred body with a snapped wand nearby. He almost dropped it in shock. Trembling, he turned the picture over.

There in block letters indicative of a Dictation Quill, were the words 'One, Two, Daddy Can't Save You' and a small drawing of a crude Chimera.

This time he did drop the picture in shock. He knew his father was dead, but no one had told him about how bad it was. He felt himself get sick, but forced it down. He had to do something about this.

-0-0-

AND CUT

I think I'll enjoy writing this. Now, for those who aren't getting the references to Naruto and Final Fantasy, here it is. Raijin Katanas has a tremendous history, due to his heritage. He has died close to a dozen times, and for a good reason. He made a deal with the Shinto God of Death, Shinigami. He was given power to protect himself, but he had to do the Shinigami's bidding. When he died, he was given a new life, and a new identity, along with a mission. This is why he keeps dying. When he completes his mission, he is free until he dies again, and he is given a new mission. These missions are usually to kill someone who is upsetting the balance of life and death. And through all of this, he worships Adrammelech. Adrammelech has appeared in several Final Fantasy games, Twelve, Tactics, Tactics Advanced, and Tactics A2 to name the ones I know of. He is one of my favorite beings in existance. He is a Summon Creature, though I will use the term Scion, as that is what he was called in Tactics A2, the last game I played with him in it.

Now that that is explained, I will end it here. I hope you like this one. I won't put it in the crossovers section, simply because I am merely using elements of Final Fantasy and Naruto. There will be no characters from either, except for Adrammelech and perhaps his fellow Scions. And they probably won't even appear, there will only be references to them. So I leave you now. Peace.

Mint Man Bail.


	2. Come Hell or High Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Final Fantasy. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter two. In this, Harry continues his crusade against those that had wronged him. There will be two deaths in this, and some more looks into the minds of some sick freaks. Now, lets get it on. Chapter two, Come Hell or High Water, begin.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as the shower water cascaded down his body. He knew that before his rebirth, he would have been violently sick at the mere thought of killing people. But now, with the changes in his psyche, he had no problem with it. Raijin Katanas had been a killer since his first life, and it only grew with each sucessive one. He didn't like killing, but knew it was unavoidable in some cases. And he also knew that revenge would be sweet.<p>

After getting out of the shower and dressing, he replaced his mask, picked up his Tonfa, and slid it into it's holster sewn into the inside of his new cloak. Next came the Gauntlet that gave him such power. It was made of two unique items. The Crest of Adrammelech, and the Sigil of Capricorn.

The two items were said to have been blessed by Adrammelech himself with a portion of his power. By wearing the two in conjection, one could get roughly one percent of Adrammelech's full power. But, the closer to a person's center of power the more power they could use. Raijin had embedded the sigil into his left eye, allowing him to throw the power based on eyesight. He had actually replaced part of his skull with the crest, directly behind the eye. These were the closest he could get to his center of power.

Adrammelech's power was in the form of Lightning, so Raijin could throw bolts of lightning from his eye. But the power leaked out of it constantly, wasting it. He wore an eyepatch for most of his life, with special runes called seals written into the fabric, absorbing the discharged electricity. When he removed the eye patch, the power was transferred back into his eye, allowing him to use a truly devastating attack that he named Raijin. It was his second most powerful attack.

Harry, who's center of power was in his left hand, had fashioned the two items together into a gauntlet to fit over his hand. With this, he could use a weaker version of Raijin's most powerful move.

As he walked out of his current base, Grimmauld Place, he thought about his other weapon. His Tonfa.

He had been gifted a wand in the other world beyond the Veil, but didn't want to use it too much. He had realized the folly of relying on a single weapon. Instead, he had placed the wand within a Tonfa made of the same metal as the crest and sigil. This allowed him to cast spells with the Tonfa, and the metal was an excellent conductor, allowing him to transfer lightning into anyone he touched with the weapon.

He had also mastered a few spells without the use of a wand. Raijin's memories included many movies, but the ones he loved the most was the Star Wars series. He had developed wandless abilities like the powers that the characters had used. Force Push, Force Lightning, things like that.

He smiled to himself as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, Cornelius Fudge was planning. He had to take out this Chimera person quickly. He was barely hanging on to his position as Minister of Magic as it was, and another Dark Lord would spell disaster to his campaign. He had decided to bring in Hit Wizards to handle this problem.

As the six men came in, he stood from behind his desk. madam Umbridge was standing next to the desk, waiting with that sickly sweet smile she always had. She began speaking in that girlish voice that grated on everyone's nerve," You have been brought here to handle an issue we have been having. You will be paid handsomely for the capture of a certain individual. We want him alive. MInister."

Fudge cleared his throat," Yes, your target is one man. We do not know what his real name is, merely his moniker. He calls himself Chimera. I had a discussion with my department heads, and one of them, Arthur Weasley, had heard of Chimera. He was a figure that appeared some fifty years ago, at the height of Grindelwald. He was a masked assassin who killed for the highest bidder. He was able to use Lightning as a weapon, and had immense skills in armed and unarmed combat. He was cornered in Diagon Alley three days after Grindelwald's defeat. Fifty Aurors and nearly a hundred Hit Wizards came to arrest him. All but three Aurors and a single Hit Wizard died in the fight. But Chimera was defeated and killed at the time. We do not know if this is a copycat, or if Chimera somehow cheated death. But he is a threat, one that needs to be eliminated. We will pay ten thousand galleons for his capture. Any questions? Good then go get him."

Elsewhere Chimera was running along the rooftops of Knockturn Alley. He smiled as he quickly looked over the edge to see his target moving slowly through the crowd. Gregory Goyle didn't know it yet, but he was a dead man walking.

Goyle moved through the crowd with ease of long practice. He was on top of the world. He was a Death Eater, and a high ranking one. At least, in his own mind. He was actually pretty low on the totem pole. But he had once gotten lucky, and got to fuck Angelina Johnson. It was this fact that made him a dead man.

Chimera smiled grimly as his target pushed a hag that had gotten too close to him. He was high on power, and fear. People feared attacking him because the Dark Lord was supposed, according to rumors, to defend those who bore his mark. He watched as the giant brute launched a cutting curse at the hag, cutting it in two. At that point, Chimera struck.

He jumped down from the rooftops, angling so his Tonfa struck the back of his neck. He fell like a sack of potatoes.

The snarling visage of his mask scared away all those who would gather. He snarled under his breath at this rapist scum. He took out two knives, and stuck them through Goyle's shoulders, pinning him to the ground. The pain woke him.

Goyle looked at the mask. Oddly enough, it wasn't the picture of the snarling monster called by some Chimera that got to him the worst. No, it was the eye holes. Empty pits of blackness they were, like a doll's eyes.

Or a shark.

In those empty orbs, he saw his own death. He was under no illusions that he would survive this. He managed to gasp out," Why."

Chimera said simply," You are a rapist, and a death eater. I need no more reason." He took out his Tonfa, and with a minor Transfiguration, created a sharp edge. With that, he proceeded to maul the man like his namesake. Twenty minutes later, the first Auror arrived on the scene. By then, Gregory Goyle had long since bled out. Up above, a lone Hit Wizard looked to the west, where his quarry had gone.

Harry ran along the rooftops, jumping over streets so fast, it seemed like a blur for those who bothered looking up.

Harry smiled as he ran. This was true freedom. He jumped across another street. And then, he ducked as his danger sense screamed at him. Not a moment too soon, as a gouging spell took out the chimney where his head had been not a second before.

He looked back at the wizard coming towards him. He smiled ferally as the wizard appeared on his group of rooftops. He said," So, did Fudge put a bounty on my head?"

The stranger gave a grin as he whipped his wand at the man, aiming between his eyes," Yeah. Sadly though, he wants you alive to make an example of."

Chimera grinned," So, tell me your name, so I know what to put on your gravestone."

The man gave a grin as well," Ivan Dresa."

Chimera smiled," A good strong name. I am Chimera." He held out his gauntlet," Shall we dance?" He made a 'come' gesture.

The hit wizard threw a bludgeoning hex, and the battle was on.

Chimera dodged the spell, and with a wave of his hand, threw Dresa away. He almost fell off the roof. Chimera took off running. He didn't want to get in a fight in the middle of London.

Dresa was fast, Chimera would give him that. He caught up with Chimera within a few seconds. But in those second, Chimera had gone to ground in an abandonned factory.

The hit wizard threw a stunner. Chimera batted away the strike with his gauntlet. He then threw a ball of lightning at the man from the gauntlet. Even as Dresa shielded, Chimera was on him, the Tonfa swinging.

The first blow took Dresa in the ribs. The mild shock of lightning causing his stomach muscles to cramp, leaving him vulnerable. Chimera twisted around, to round house kick the man in the face. Dresa fell to the ground. He turned around and tried to throw a spell, but Chimera threw a knife that sheared his wand in half.

Dresa gaped at the destroyed wand, and then he saw only black as Chimera threw a spell from his Tonfa.

Harry smiled as he took in the fallen form of the Hit Wizard. He knew if he left the man alive, he would come back for revenge. And it would be a message.

The next day, Fudge and Umbridge stood outside his office waiting on the Hit Wizards they had hired. All but one had gathered. One Ivan Dresa wasn't here yet, and it was now fifteen minutes past the time they all agreed to meet at.

Fudge turned to Umbridge," If he cannot keep to schedule, then he doesn't deserve the chance to capture Chimera. When he shows up, he's fired." He turned to the others and motioned to them to follow him into the office.

As he opened the door, he noticed something off. Two things really. One was the body of Ivan Dresa, he had been pinned to the wall as though cruxified. Fudge recoiled sharply, and those behind him felt rather sick.

The other off thing was the man sitting in his chair, at his desk. Chimera looked up, and said," I hope you don't mind my addition to the decor. Your office was rather boring before."

Fudge stepped to the side and said," Capture him."

Chimera grinned behind his mask as the hand he had below the desk came into view. Holding a trigger. He said," Now now, let's not be hasty. No reason to blow this out of proportion. If you try to subdue me, my finger will release the trigger, and the bombs I have placed all over the floor we are on will go off. It will completely vaporise this floor and the next. Which, if I remember correctly, is the level that has the Floo Network and the Auror offices. So Fudge, I ask. Are you willing to die, and comdemn a lot of important people as well, just to see me caught?"

He had them all over a barrel, and everyone in the room knew it. He stood up, hand still held over the trigger. He walked through the crowd of Hit Wizards, and the MInister and his Senior Undersecretary, to the reception area. As he turned around to look at them, he began to spark. He then said," Toodles." And threw the trigger at Fudge.

Everyone flinched back on reflex. And with a blast of lightning, Chimera was gone.

Two seconds after that, a small explosion startled them again. Over the dead body of Dresa a banner had unfurled. It said a simple message.

Gotcha Suckers.

Fudge roared like a wounded animal, and said," Go find him. Bring him to me. Now."

The Hit Wizards, fearing for their pay day, ran off immediately as Fudge sank into his chair. He bellowed," And someone come get this body down."

Elsewhere, Draco was pounding into Angelina with reckless abandon. He finally came in her with a grunt. As he moved away to clean himself, an owl flew in and dropped a parcel near him.

He sneered as he leaned down to pick it up. As he opened the envelope, he spied another picture. His hand was shaking as he reached in and pulled it out. He dropped the picture when he saw the body of his old school friend slash bodyguard, mauled like a wild animal had attacked him. As the picture fell to the floor, the other side became visible, and the message could be read as well as the same crude Chimera drawing.

three four, Don't go out the door.

He fell back until his back touched the wall. He fell down to the floor as his body began shaking uncontrollably. He was, for the first time in years, scared for his life.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Alright, there we go with chapter two. Now, I don't have a lot of things to say, but I will again beseech you all. Please, review. Your feedback is needed and appreciated. Like it, hate it, tell me what you think. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	3. For Whom the Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Final Fantasy. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter three. In this, three major things happen. One, Chimera has a moment of weakness as his mind is assaulted. Two, another one of those who raped Angelina dies. And three, Chimera scores a major victory. Now, let's get it on. Chapter three, For Whom the Bell Tolls, begin.

* * *

><p>Two days after escaping the ministry again and fooling the Minister, Harry was walking in Diagon Alley using a Henge to appear as a nondescript old man. He walks into a shop and begans looking around. He had been doing this for two days now, and it was finally beginning to pay off.<p>

"Do you know the Floo Address for the Wizarding Wireless Network? Gran wants to know."

Harry quickly hides himself as he hears the voice of his old school mate, Neville Longbottom. The man behind the counter gives him a grin and leans forward before saying," You got the password right. But the Ministry is very panicky about an attack on the news media. I'll cast a spell to hide the words." He waved his wand, and a silencing field appears around them. A few minutes later, and the field drops. Neville walks away with a small smile on his face.

Harry walks into a darkened corner, and within a moment, the old man is gone, replaced by the outfit of Chimera. A few hand signs, and he was invisible. He moved swiftly out of the store and into Diagon Alley itself. He jumps onto a wall, clinging there easily, and scans the crowd for one Neville Longbottom. He quickly spots him, and runs along the wall to catch up. He launchs an invisible spell at Neville, striking him in the back.

Neville decides to head through a dark alleyway to make the Apparition Point faster. He moves into the darkness without a backwards glance.

Only to disappear entirely as Chimera jumps down on him.

Later, Neville wakes up to find himself bound to a chair in a room that looks vaguely familiar. But he doesn't get a chance to figure it out as he sees the monster sitting in front of him.

Chimera's snarling visage was somewhat offset by the gentle voice," I will not hurt you if you simply answer my questions honestly. I will know if you lie to me, and you will be put through pain for it. Now, answer honestly, and you will be allowed to leave without a scratch on you, barring any that you already had."

And so it went. Neville was immensely scared of this man. He answered all the questions honestly. Some of the information was useless, such as his birthday, or what sweets Dumbledore ate these days. Some where more inportant, which Death Eaters were in custody, or what times the MInister left his office. Neville didn't know all the answers, but if he just told Chimera that, he wasn't hurt. Finally, close to two hours later, the questions were done, and Chimera cut the ropes holding him. He lead him over to the fire, handed him a bit of Floo powder, and instructed Neville," I will put your wand in your shoe after you throw the powder and call out the destination. Longbottom manor or whatever it is you live at now. I've been gone for a while, so I don't know all the little tid bits just yet. I'll then let you leave. If you try to attack me, I'll push you through, and you'll end up elsewhere more than likely. Do you understand?" Neville nodded, and he continued," Good, throw the powder and call out where you're going."

Less than a minute later, Neville was gone from the place, and back in his Family's Ancestral Home. He immediately reached for the Floo powder again and called out," Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office." And put his head in.

Meanwhile, Harry had decided to find the next one that had raped the woman he loved. He placed the mask on his face and took up the gauntlet and tonfa. And then he was gone.

Albus Dumbledore mulled over the information Neville had given him. He had been abducted by Chimera and questioned extensively. But he had gained a bit of insight into Chimera's next target. Or he hoped so any way. He quickly summoned the Order of the Phoenix.

Less than five minutes later, the Order had assembled, and Dumbledore began," Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I have recently come into some information that might help us capture the Vigilante called Chimera."

At this, all went quiet. Albus continued," I believe, in the very near future, that Chimera will make an attempt to kill the Minister of Magic." Gasps reverberated around. He then dropped the next piece," I also believe he will attempt something at the Wizarding..."

Here, he was cut off as Professor Flitwick burst into the room, carrying a radio," Albus, you must hear this." He ignored everything as he turned the radio up.

-ten minutes prior-

Chimera looked at the devastation that had been wrought by his sudden attack on the Wizarding Wireless Network headquarters. He hadn't killed anyone just yet. Most because they hadn't done anything wrong, and one because he wanted to make the man suffer for raping his beloved.

Vincent Crabbe had taken up a position as censure of the Wizarding Wireless Network. he made sure that no anti-Voldemort word got out. He had also raped Angelina, and as such, he was a dead man.

But that was for later. Now, he had a message to send out.

He flipped the switch above him. This activated the Emergency Channel, over-riding all programs playing. He began speaking.

"Greetings Wizarding Britain. You do not know me for the most part, and for that, I apologise. I am Chimera. For those of you who rememer the war with Grindelwald, you might remember me as the assassin who killed nearly a hundred and fifty Aurors and Hitwizards towards the end of the war. I was said to have died there, but I did not. I left, thinking I had done enough. But now, I can see that I was mistaken. I will not be a blade for hire this time. I will instead cut to the root of the problem. That being, the corruption within the Ministry. I imagine, along the way, that a lot of people will die. Most will be deserving of it, but there will be some who are just, caught in the crossfire. I do not like to kill anyone, least of all innocents. So I offer you a chance. Instate me as the supreme ruler of Magical Britain, and I will simply liquidate all those that need to be. If not, then the streets will run red with blood, and the entire, corrupt temple that is the Ministry of Magic will be brought down upon your heads. It will be Total War. And war is Hell. Do not make that mistake. You are at a crossroads, Wizarding Britain. Can you look beyond it, to the clear dawn. Now, you can live, or you can die. Make your choice."

With that, he disappeared from the station. He knew already that they won't just hand him the keys. No, that would be too easy. But he could, and would, use this to wake up the masses. Now, to complete the message.

When the Ministry Aurors and the Hit Wizards appeared some five minutes later, Chimera was standing in front of the building that housed the Wizarding Wireless Network. He smiled through his mask as one Auror yelled out," You are under arrest for Tresspassing on Private Property, and for Terroristic actions. Come quietly or we will use force.

Chimera just grinned wider and said," OK."

This threw the Aurors for a loop. Then Chimera continued," But, before you do that, don't you think you should cut him down." he pointed up, and against their will, they looked.

Vincent Crabbe was on top of the building. Crucified.

The lead Auror was horrified, and immediately motioned to three others, who ran towards the door to head up. But were brought up short when Chimera held out his non-gauntleted hand, thumb and middle finger pressed together. And then he snapped.

Instantly the entire complex caught on fire.

The Aurors and Hit Wizards fell back instictively, and Chimera took the opportunity to launch a wide spread lightning strike from his gauntlet. The bolts didn't have the power to kill, but it shorted out their nevous system for a few precious seconds. Those seconds were enough to shut off the brain, making them all fall unconscious.

Chimera smiled grimly as he turned away, planning on going and retrieving the camera he had set up beforehand to take the picture of Crabbe burning on the cross.

But alas, it wasn't to be, as with a series of pops, the Order appeared.

Dumbledore had heard Chimera's message to all of Wizarding Britain, and had gathered a strike force to capture Chimera. Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones, and Ginny Weasley were all there with him.

Chimera frowned, he hadn't anticipated this. Dumbledore began speaking," Greetings Chimera. I must ask that you surrender and turn yourself in. We cannot have Vigilantes like you waging war on the Ministry in these dark times."

Chimera seemed shocked for a moment, then he laughed, a cruel, humourless laugh. After a few seconds, and wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, he responded," I have already proven I can take out large groups of people at once. Why should you be any different?"

Dumbledore made eye contact with his mask, and in a moment, had used Legilmency on him.

Chimera was shocked he could do that through the mask, and that moment of shock cost him dearly. He and Dumbledore were pulled into a certain memory Chimera had set up as a defense.

-FLASHBACK-

Four children, no older than twelve, sat in front of a desk in a rather plain, but elegant, office. Across from them, sitting behind the desk was a ma with spiky blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He began speaking," Hello you four. I am sure you all know who I am."

A young girl, with brunette hair, said," You are the Yondaime. Of course we would know you."

The man, the Yondaime, smiled," Yes, exactly. Now, what I am about to tell you is a secret greater than S-rank. It has no rank, because it does not exist. If you hear this secret, and don't want to follow through, I will erase your memory of this meeting. I cannot allow any knowledge of this get out. If you don't want to lose your memories or follow through, leave now."

To their credit, not one of them left. Yondaime smiled," Excellent. Now, like I said, this is an Unranked secret. There are only two people currently living who know it. I am one, and Sandaime-sama is the other.

"Now, there has been a secret protocol set since the Shodai's time. He picked an unknown amount of people, though we believe it to be four, and erased them from the eyes of the village. This was done with a top secret technique created by the then head of the Yamanaka clan. It allows it's user to erase the memories of his or her target. Shodai had this technique commissioned, and when it was completed, used it on the Yamanaka clan head, erasing the knowledge of the technique, and indeed, it's creation, from his mind.

"This was all done because Shodai-sama knew that there would be missions that had to be done, but couldn't allow any of his ninja to be seen doing them. Using this technique, he erased people from the village, and all memory of everyone those people knew. They would cease to exist. And because of that, he was able to create the single most secretive group in the world. He gave them a name, Yuurei. They were ghosts in the eyes of the villages, they didn't exist. He had them train, to become the best. And then, he sent them on missions that no other could take on. They took on the most dangerous, the most suicidal missions out there, and came back alive and well. None could stand up to them.

"Since then, each Hokage has done the same. No knowledge is written down in this case. No records exist. The knowledge of this group, and the technique needed to erase them from the village, are both passed down by word of mouth. All those that came before are dead now. And we get to the point of all this. I want you four to become my Yuurei. You won't be held accountable by the council, or the Shinobi corps. In fact, should you survive me, you don't answer to the next Hokage, whoever it may be. You answer to me, and me alone. Yuurei take on the most dangerous missions, the ones Konoha cannot be seen as having a hand in. Previous Yuurei, if Sarutobi is to believed, have toppled governments and countries. You would all be more powerful than any Kage, even me. And together, there would be no one, theoretically, who could best you. I will give you missions, and you will have one primary directive. Protection. Of me, and any family I might have.

"Of course, if you are ever caught by the enemy, or indeed, my regular shinobi, you don't exist, and will likely be executed by whoever captures you. And there will be time, when I will ask you to strike at the Village itself for certain reasons. I truly wish I could give you time to think on it, but I cannot. I need your answers. Say yes, and you become Yuurei. Say no, and the knowledge of this coversation is gone, and you can return to your lives as normal people."

He gave them all a hard stare, prompting them to answer.

The one who's eyes they were seeing this through answered first," I accept this offer, Yondaime-sama."

The other three were quick to agree as well. Yondaime smiled at this," Good. Here, I have masks for you." He handed each one a mask, and looking down, could see the likeness of a mythical beast roaring.

Yondaime continued," You four are now my Yuurei." He pointed to the first, a tall boy with sunglasses on," You are now Basilisk. I chose you four because of your unique powers, that remind me of mythical beasts I read about when I was younger. You, with your killing gaze, are like the Basilisk of myth, a great serpent that could kill with a glance into your eyes. You," He pointed at the girl," Are Phoenix. You are aware of the story behind Phoenix, right?" She nodded, and he pointed to a boy who looked a lot like him," You, my own little brother, are now Demon. You can call upon Dark versions of the Elements, as demons are said to do. It fits. And now, you," He pointed to the one who's memory this appeared to be," Are Chimera. You have had parts of you cut off, and you regrow them in seconds. Even cutting your head off doesn't kill you."

The four nodded, and placed their masks on their faces. Yondaime nodded," Good. Now, there is but one thing left. Omoide Boukiyaku no Jutsu."(Memory Oblivion technique)

-FLASHBACK END-

Chimera threw Dumbledore's probe out of his mind, and took a few deep breaths, before saying harshly," If you ever try that again, I will destroy your mind so completely you will spend the rest of your days thinking you are a four year old girl with a strange desire for cats."

The Order was shocked to hear him say such things, and so hatefully. Their shock was so great, he was able to finish his words," I will be leaving now. I see you again, I'll kill you, painfully." And with that, seemed to turn into a bolt of lightning and disappear into the sky. No one notice a small camera disappear too.

A day later, Draco Malfoy was eating in his large dining room. He had been fearful. He knew that someone was stalking him, cutting his allies and protections down. His father was dead, as was Gregory Goyle. He hadn't yet heard of Crabbe's death. That would soon change.

He was having trouble keeping down his food, and he hadn't even thought to take pleasure from his slave.

Then, an owl swooped in, and dropped a letter. Draco reached with trembling fingers for the item. He was badly shaking when he opened the letter, and pulled another picture out. He looked at the photo of a badly burning corpse impaled upon a cross. Then he slowly turned it over to read the message. He idly noticed he was become desensitized by these pictures.

There, above the same crude Chimera, was the next phrase," Five, Six, Crabbe on a crucifix."

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

This was fun to write. Now, for those who see them, yes, I have quite a few quotes from movies and other media in this chapter. Notably the Saw movies. I will admit, I watched each and every one of these movies last night, and I am still on that kick. So, tell me what you think of this. Give me your feedback, let me hear your thoughts. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	4. Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or Final Fantasy. Don't sue me.

Alright, chapter 4. In this one, Harry goes after Malfoy himself. He also goes to get something he wants returned to him. And Fudge's hired Hit Wizards strike at Chimera. Now, let's get it on. Chapter four, Best Served Cold, begin.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he woke up. Today, he would be reunited with his beloved Angelina, and the real fun can begin.<p>

Less than five minutes later, Chimera was roof hopping towards Diagon Alley.

He looked down on the crowds. Today was the will reading of Lucius Malfoy. He knew Draco would be inheriting a lot, and would be here. And indeed he was, just coming out of Gringotts. He had a smile a mile wide on his face, and Pansy Parkinson on his arm. Chimera jumped down, fully visible.

Draco was happy. He had paid Fudge to get his Hit Wizards to protect him. After showing the three pictures to the Minister, and informing him that he believed the Chimera was after him for whatever reason, Fudge was quick to agree. The five Hit Wizards were in the crowd, keeping watch. Then the body fell to the ground, before standing up.

Chimera gave a feral grin. It was time for the Malfoy Scion to die. He began speaking," One, Two, Daddy can't save you. Three, Four, Don't go out the door. Five, Six, Crabbe on a crucifix. I warned you, don't go outside. Seems like my lesson wasn't learned. Now, time for a new lesson." As he said this, sparks began to form on him. It started at the gauntlet, and moved quickly up his arm, across his chest, and down his other arm. The sparks quickly became full bolts of lightning as he finished," Raiton no Yoroi(lightning release armor). Lesson Two, how to die well." He all but flew forward as he pushed off the ground with his feet.

Draco panicked, and threw Pansy into the path of Chimera. She didn't even get time to scream as his arm passed through her, cutting her in two instantly. With his bare hand.

A minor wandless transfiguration made his gauntlet into claws to savage Draco with. He ran after the fleeing Malfoy, people stumbling to get out of the way. But then his danger sense flared, and he ducked a stunner. He came up short.

Around him, the five Hit Wizards approached. No holes in their net he could exploit. All armed and ready. And they probably didn't care if innocents die to bring him in. Further on, Draco stopped to catch his breath and see the end of Chimera. The end of his nightmare.

Chimera gave a feral grin as he tensed his body, preparing to fight. He knew he would be able to do this. Then a bone breaker came at his leg from one enemy, and he exploded into action.

The Raiton no Yoroi was still active, and increased his speed and reaction time. As well as physical strength. The first Hit Wizard didn't even know he had been hit before Chimera pulled his heart out of his chest and crushed it in his hand. By the time he fell to the ground, he had made it to the next victim, where his gauntlet ripped through his throat in moments.

He then pointed both his arms at two of the three remaining Hit Wizards, and fired concentrated beams of lightning at them, frying their insides in seconds.

Then a cutting curse hit his throat, completely separating his head from his body.

The final hit wizard smiled. He knew he would get less money, but Fudge had decided that Chimera had to die. He was already slated for execution, so it really didn't matter. He turned away, leaving the headless corpse behind.

At said headless corpse, the head had melted into a liquid form, as did the body. The two liquids quickly joined together, and reformed the now alive body of Chimera. His mask and weapons were sitting on the ground where they fell, and he swiftly put his mask back on, then the gauntlet and Tonfa. And silent as a ghost, came up behind the Hit Wizard. He managed to grab the wand in the hidden holster at the Hit Wizards back.

The unnamed Hit Wizard felt a prickling of danger a moment too late as his spare wand was shoved into his eye with great force.

Chimera allowed the dead body to fall as he moved towards the Apparition point. He saw one witness still there. Narcissa Malfoy. He gave a feral grin as he pointed at her with his blood soaked gauntlet. She swallowed thickly and did the only thing she could.

She fainted.

Chimera went over to her, and picked her up. The he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Draco Malfoy was hiding in a sealed room with only a window, barely big enough for an owl. He wanted to make sure that Chimera was dead before he left again. Fudge had orders to contact him by owl if Chimera was killed or captured.

An owl flew through the window, and dropped a parcel. He took it with shaking hands, opening it slowly.

A picture of what could only be his mother. She had been savaged as much as Goyle. He shook heavily as he turned it over.

Seven, Eight, it's too late.

He looked up at where the owl was, only to become absolutely terrified. Where once was an owl, was Chimera. He was sitting in a high-backed chair Draco had put in his safe room. he spoke as he pulled his mask off," Nine, Ten, here I come again."

With that, he removed the mask, and Draco could see the face behind the mask. He was terrified of the cold, empty eyes of Harry Potter. he stuttered out," You, you can't, be, be her-here. You-You're dea-dea-de-dead."

Harry gave a grin as he looked at his next victim," I know. Harry Potter is dead. Through a series of events, I am not the same person I was when I passed through the Veil. I am Harry Katanas, spiritual son of Raijin Katanas, and the second coming of Chimera. But right now, I am your worst nightmare." He reached forward, and began his grisly business.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked out of the room, heading out towards the master bedroom.

He opened the door, and saw his beloved. She wasn't chained at this time, thank Adrammelech, but she was near catatonic. She could see him, but with the mask, couldn't recognize him. He sat down, and removed his mask. He could see a spark of recognition in her eyes. He began speaking," Hello, Angel."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized that this wasn't a dream. Her dreams for the last five years hadn't been this good. She grabbed him, hugged him tightly, as though afraid that he would vanish if she let go. The tears began to fall," You, you were dead. How are you here?"

And so, he explained. He told her of being sent through the Veil, meeting Raijin, merging his soul with Raijin's, coming back, finding out what happened to her, and his efforts since then. He talked for over an hour, before his tale was finished.

She looked at him, and said," You, killed people, for me?"

Harry knew she would probably hate him for this, but he couldn't lie, not to her," Yes."

She cuddled up with him and said," thank you."

He smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her. As his lips touched her, a spark ran through the both of them, but they didn't notice as she began shaking, the memory of what Malfoy and his cronies had done to her coming back.

Harry noticed her shaking, and correctly assumed it had to do with her time as a slave. he said," Angel, I have an offer for you. Raijin was given the name Chimera during one of his lives, because he became a Yuurei, a ghost of the village. All knowledge of him and his team were erased from the minds of the village. They didn't exist. I would, if you want me to, erase the memory of your time as a slave. Chimera was able to learn the technique used, after seeing it once. He mastered it, using it when single people found him or his team. And his knowledge is mine now. Do you want me to take away the memory. You will remember being a slave for five years, but not what happened."

She looked up at him, and saw only love and devotion in his eyes. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and said," Do it."

He went through the signs, and said," Omoide Boukiyaku no Jutsu."

She fell asleep from the technique as her mind reorganized. He smiled at her sleeping form, and picked her up. He disappeared within a moment.

He didn't come out of his safe house for a solid week. He was busy trying to lift Angelina's spirits. She didn't remember a thing of what happened to her in captivity. Now, he just had to prove, beyond a doubt, that he was real, and this wasn't a dream.

Meanwhile, Fudge was absolutely furious. He thought using Draco Malfoy as bait was a smart idea. But it completely fell through. Now, all those who were hired to end Chimera were dead, and knowledge of Chimera was circulating through the masses. What was worse, Draco Malfoy had been found. In several pieces. It looked like he had been methodically tortured, and parts removed. The only part they didn't find was his dick.

He knew he had to do something. He had to make a move, something to draw Chimera out. The problem was, other than destroying the Ministry, they didn't have any clue as to what he wanted. He just appeared from no where.

Well, he had at least done a little. He had relocated the Wizarding Wireless Network, to offices inside the Ministry itself. That was something, but it wasn't much. He had scheduled a speech to help raise morale. It was in two days.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore thought of what he had learned from his brief probe into the mind of Chimera. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the threat Chimera leveled had him frightened. He didn't know if he had that kind of control over Occlumency, but if he did, it would be suicide to try to enter his mind again. But the ease he had entered Chimera's mind seemed to tell him that he wasn't proficient in the art. It didn't make sense.

Two days later, Harry had finally gotten Angelina to accept that he was real. He told her," Angel, I need to leave. Now that I got you safe, I need to begin working on my main work."

Angelina nodded, before saying," I'll be waiting Harry. Don't be out too long though, please."

He nodded, and gave her a fierce kiss, before slipping on his mask and going out the window.

Fudge looked at the masses, gathered here to witness his speech. Delores was on the stage behind him, looking on. Fudge began speaking," People of magical Britain. We live in dark times. He-who-must-not-be-named has been trying for five years to become ruler of our fair country. But now, there is another threat than You-know-who and his death eaters. I speak of the terrorist Chimera. Some of you might think him a freedom fighter, acting against injustice. This is un-true. He has killed many people, fine upstanding citizens like Lucius Malfoy, and later his son Draco. He has also partaken in acts of terrorism and outright war, such as the destruction of the Wizarding Wireless Network headquarters, after broadcasting a message of hate. He is a terrorist, an enemy of the state. We also have belief that he isn't human. He was able to regrow his leg when it was cut off, and if reports are to be believed, he also had his head cut off, which regrew in moments. This man, this monster, does not deserve your admiration, or your support. I ask that you do support the rightful and lawful government in this, the Ministry of Magic. I am instating a ten thousand galleon bounty for the capture or elimination of Chimera, and full pardon from any crimes you might commit to bring him to justice."

With that, he stepped back, and madam Umbridge took up the podium. She opened her mouth to begin speaking, only to gag as a knife flew out and stabbed into her open maw.

Three more knives flew, one embedding in her chest, piercing her lung. Another sheared through her ear. And the final one tore through her throat, leaving her rather like Nearly-Headless Nick.

She fell to the ground as Aurors converged on where the attacks had come from, a rooftop across from the plaza.

When they got there, they saw Chimera standing. He hopped onto the edge of the building, standing tall. He yelled out for all to hear," You only attempt to arrest me because I dare to do what you dare not. And you will always remember this as the day you almost caught the second coming of Chimera." He jumped off the edge.

The aurors scrambled for the edge as well, looking down from three stories up. They saw Chimera, standing on the wall, before he waved and said," Toodles." He jumped across the way, before running straight up the wall on the other side. He got up to the top, and took off roof hopping.

Later, Chimera dropped down into a sewer system. He could feel something calling to him. He began trekking down the tunnels, going deep under London. After nearly fifteen minutes, he reached what was calling. He smiled as he looked at the simple table with the items.

When Raijin was set to watch over the Veil's reality, Adrammelech had sought out the essences of the other three members of the Yuurei Chimera was part of. He set their souls in containers, and left behind two weapons from their time with each of them.

And before him, sat one of those. The soul was a beautiful purple color, and the weapons were a short sword and a roll of razor wire attached to a throwing knife known as a kunai. He recognized the weapons, though they could be coincidence. But the last item removed all doubt. For sitting in the center of the table was a mask. Of a bird's skull, wreathed in flames.

Phoenix.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

this was fun to write. Finally, Malfoy gets his. I hope you enjoy this. And the final scene, in the sewers. I wasn't planning on having it. But one of my reviewers asked if the other three Yuurei would be appearing. So I decided to have Adrammelech bring their souls, masks, and signature weapons to this reality, as a favor of Raijin's. Now, let me know what you think of this. Draco's dead, Umbridge's dead, and soon, a lot more people will die as Phoenix joins the crusade. Oh, and FYI, if it's not clear to you, Yuurei means ghost in Japanese. Peace.

Mint Man Bail.


	5. Revolution Is At Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, Final Fantasy, or any other things you may see in this story. Don't sue me.

Alright, here is chapter five. In this, Harry goes to Gringotts to figure out his wealth and what he has to work with. He also meets the person who was given the Black seat on the Wizengamot, Bail Katanas. And yes, there is a reason he is named that. You'll see. And finally, Chimera is unmasked. Let's get it on. Chapter five, Revolution Is At Hand, begin.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter strode into the hallowed halls of Gringotts. He walked up to the shortest line, and waited.<p>

He had returned to his beloved yesterday, and explained what he had found. And he offered her the chance to gain the powers of Phoenix. He also told her that in life, Chimera and Phoenix were lovers, and he had moved countries to protect her, including actions that would eventually end the ninja world. She had agreed to join her soul with Phoenix, and was resting from the merger. She had already woken, which honestly surprised him, as he had not expected her to wake up just yet. He had remained in a coma for five years before waking up to a changed world.

But that, was irrelevant. He was here to see if his accounts still existed. Wars needed money, revolutions more so. He had to find out what he could work with.

Finally, his turn came, and he walked forward. He was, of course, in disguise, this time as a rather tall and distinguished man, looking remarkably like Lucius Malfoy, except his hair wasn't as slick.

He stepped up to the teller, and said in perfect Gobblygook," Greetings, honored blade master. May your gold ever flow."

The goblin was surprised to be greeted in his native tongue, but never less responded," Greetings, honored client. May the blood of your enemies stain your blade. What can Gringotts do for you?"

Harry gave a tight smile," I wish to speak to a senior member of your fine bank about the statuses of my families accounts." He held out a crest on parchment, showing what family he spoke of.

The goblin's eyes went wide, and he barked out in Gobblygook," Assistant, take over the counter. I have pressing business." He stood and walked around the counter, before actually bowing to Harry, before speaking in English," Follow me, my Lord. Ragnok has told us to bring you to him immediately after your arrival." He stalked off as Harry followed.

Ten minutes later, they came to a set of plain doors. It was marked as a janitor's closet. Down the hall was massive double doors, as tall as a giant, encrusted in rubies and emeralds, as well as other precious stones. It was inlaid with gold and silver, along with a crest that Harry didn't recognize made of solid Mythril.

The goblin opened the janitor's closet and led him into an empty room. Square, six feet in any direction. Only thing in it was another door opposite the one they had entered. As they entered, his goblin guide said," You won't feel a thing, but some of our most powerful wards are in this room. Only if you have no hostile intentions for those behind these doors, and are guided by a goblin of suitable rank will you be allowed inside. The only exception to this is if you are declared Friend of the goblin nation. But as the last Friend was Merlin, I doubt anyone will be given this honor. Come, Ragnok is waiting." He pushed open the door, and Harry looked around.

The room seemed to be cut from the living stone. Rough hewn steps led down to a pit. Around this pit, several enclaves were chiseled into the stone. Each enclave had a hewn throne of stone and wood, and behind the throne was a banner depicting a crest, each different. In the walls of the enclaves, precious stones could be seen, as well as weapons stuck into the walls. Above the pit, was a small platform suspended by three chains. Sitting upon this platform was a small drake. A minor subspecies of dragon, drakes were known to some as pygmy dragons. They would never reach the massive sizes of full dragons. But what they lacked in size, they made up for in sheer viciousness. A drake could take on a Griffin, and win. A Coatl too.

But across from the door leading into the chamber, was a massive throne. Easily twice as big as any other, it had embedded on it's surface a single gem. This gem was a sky diamond, the rarest magical stone in the world. Sky diamonds were so very rare, some consider them myth. Only two exist in the entire world. And both were held in perpetuity by Gringotts.

It was this stone that gave Wizards and Goblins peace before the founders. Merlin himself appeared before the Goblin King, King Ragnok the First, and told him that there had been enough blood shed. He offered the stone, the focus gem for his own staff, and told him to hold on to it, as a sign of faith between wizard and goblin. It was this act that made King Ragnok the First declare Merlin as the first, last, and only Friend of the Goblin Nation.

Below this gem, that had sat in the throne from the time it was placed there, three days after Merlin gave it to Ragnok the First, was a small goblin. He was tiny by goblin standards, standing a full head shorter than any other. But not one of them could deny the aura of danger and pain that surrounded him. This was the current king of the goblin race, Ragnok the Fifty-Second.

As the goblin and Harry came upon him, the goblin adverted his eyes. He wasn't allowed to look upon the king's visage. It was strictly forbidden to look at the goblin king without permission. It would be his life if he did. Surprisingly, Harry did the same thing. And he took it a step further.

He bowed to one knee.

This single act gave him more points than any other act. On one knee, hands splayed wide, head bowed so low it almost touched the ground, his neck exposed to all, it was the ultimate pose of surrender. If any of the goblins had an inclination to, his throat would be tore out in seconds. He would bleed to death in front of the king of Goblins.

And surprisingly, this was followed by an unprecedented act. Ragnok clapped. For a human. Shock rippled through the enclaves, the ruling caste of Goblin Culture. Ragnok's slow clapping echoed throughout the cavern. Then he stood, and strode forward, before laying a hand upon Harry's shoulder, and saying a simple phrase.

"See and be seen, Lord Potter."

This was the traditional phrase that allowed one to look on the Goblin King. Harry looked up to see the fierce face of Ragnok staring at him. Then his mouth twitched in a semblance of a smile. He returned to his throne as Harry stood up. A wave of Ragnok's hand sent his guide scuttling out, still not looking at the great king.

Ragnok began speaking," Lord Potter, we are glad you are here. I know you came for a reason, but before we get to that, there is some information that you need to have.

"When you were sent through the Veil, one Luna Lovegood was in our bank, talking to the Lovegood account manager. As near as we can ascertain, the moment you passed through the Veil, she began speaking in a strange tone. At the same time, deep within the bowels of our bank, a certain event that we had been told would happen, happened.

"Listen to this memory of Ms. Lovegood's words, and you will understand." He pressed something upon his throne, and a stone dias rose up between Harry and him. Upon this dais appeared a translucent form of Luna Lovegood. She began speaking in sharp, plain tones, but with an underlining of a second voice, deep and majestic," The Yuurei cometh. Five cycles will pass before the soul of Lion, Snake, and Goat comes to bring revolution. Lord of the House of Wards, betrayed by all he fought for. He will bring rebirth to his beloved, and she will fly on wings of fire. A forgotten realm, it's last warrior walks the plains. Come Oni. The King of Serpents join them, to bring about the revolution. Rise, Yuurei. Rise to fulfill your calling. The Master of Fire stands behind them, Lord of the Light and Lord of the Dark stand against them. These five will bring about the final change. Call upon your ancient allies, and stand proud against all. And if they should fall, the world will know eternal darkness."

After the memory was finished, the dais descended down into the stone below, and Ragnok began speaking again," That was a prophecy of what is to come. We have been watching ever since then, waiting for the signs."

Harry finally found his voice," And, what does it mean?"

Ragnok said," I would think some things would be obvious to you. The Yuurei refer to the group that Chimera was originally a member of. The four warriors from ages past. Five cycles could mean a lot of things, but in this case, we believe it to be five years. You came back out five years after being sent through the Veil. You came back with the soul of the one called Chimera, which is a conglomerate of Lion, Snake, and Goat. Lord of the House of Warders, means the Potter family Lord. In ages past, your family were some of the greatest Warders alive. In fact, many of the original wards of Gringotts were placed there by a Potter. And you were betrayed when you were convicted and sent through the Veil. The next bit refers to Angelina Johnson I believe."

Harry nodded, and said," Apologies for interrupting, but yes, it is referring to her. I gave her the soul of Phoenix, one of the other Yuurei, after saving her from her fate."

Ragnok nodded," good. Now, the next few lines are unknown to us here in the Goblin Nation. I can only assume that it refers to the other two members of the Yuurei. As to the Master of Fire, I do not know. The two lords who stand against you should be obvious."

"Yes, Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"Indeed. I do know who your ancient allies are. Like I told you, Potters were the ones who warded Gringotts in ages past. This was due to a treaty between my people and your family. Your family would help us defend ourselves against any who would try to attack us, and we would guard your gold with our lives. Potters gave us our calling when the wars were over. They were our first customers, and helped us get started. We have been allies of your family ever since. Due to Ministry Law, we weren't allowed to tell you this up until now. but after being sent through the Veil, these laws were repealed. The Goblin Nation is the ancient allies the prophecy speaks of. Now, follow me." He stood, and went to what appeared to be a blank stretch of wall.

As he waved his hand, the wall disappeared. Harry and Ragnok walked down the tunnel behind the wall in silence, before Ragnok began speaking," Three days before his death in this plane, Chimera came to us. He explained who and what he was, and asked that we hold on to a certain object for such a time when his heir would come back. He told us that he knew he would die in the next few days, and left. three days later, he was dead. The object I am taking you to was in stasis, put there by Chimera himself. Then, when you were sent through the Veil, the stasis fell. That was the event that I mentioned happened while Ms. Lovegood gave her prophecy. Now, I want you to see what it is that he left you." With that, he opened the door he was standing before.

It was a large room, and was mostly bare. Only a raised dais was in this room. Upon this dais, was what appeared to be an Egyptian Obelisk. And firmly nestled in the stone Obelisk, was a stone.

A sky diamond.

Ragnok chuckled," I was told, when he placed it here, that only when his chosen heir came into being would the stasis field drop. The field was so powerful, that none could even pass it. I am sure, you know what to do."

Harry nodded, and with a motion, his Tonfa was in his hand. He reached forward with the other hand, plucking the sky diamond from the stone easily.

He took the diamond in his hand, and placed it in an indention on his Tonfa. His weapon glowed with a blue and white light. Harry smiled. The metal of the Tonfa coupled with the stone would make this weapon able to cast spells on the same level as the fabled Deathstick.

Ragnok nodded, and said," Well, I do believe that concludes the business I had with you. So, what did you come here for today?"

Harry started towards the door, and Ragnok quickly caught up," I want to know the status of my holdings. Did the Ministry take anything from me?"

Ragnok gave a most feral grin," Absolutely not. I would not allow the Ministry to take what isn't theirs. We actually weaved a cunning tale. A false will gave everything to a person who is solidly in your camp. He gave us a Wizard's Oath that he wouldn't use any of the money or items in the Potter vaults. He has his own money, even more than you. You will have to get the keys from this man. As to your personal effects, Delores Umbridge kept the Firebolt she took from you when she was teaching at Hogwarts. The only other things that matter to you your family Invisibility Cloak, the photo album of your parents, the Marauders Map, and your owl, correct?"

At Harry's nod, he continued," The map has been given to Fred and George Weasley by Remus Lupin. Your owl has been missing since you were sent through. Sadly, Cornelius Fudge burned your photo album. And one Ronald Weasley has kept your cloak."

Harry nodded again, then asked," One last question, then I will leave you. Do you know what happened to my friends that went with me into the Ministry that night?"

Ragnok closed his eyes and rubbed his temple," I do. The two Weasley children, Longbottom, and Lovegood were all given a minor fine of a single Galleon, and told to not do it again. As to Ms. Granger, she was convicted of trespassing, and was given a choice. Slavery to Ronald Weasley, or Azkaban. She chose Slavery, thinking of the friendship the two of them had. Last I heard, she had given birth to three children, all like their father. She is kept chained up in Percival Weasley's old bedroom. He forced her to get him through school, and then left her locked away until he wants some stress relief as it is called in polite circles."

By now, Harry was seething. He knew a trip to the Burrow would be in his very near future. He calmed down when he noticed he was begining to float. He came down to earth and said," Apologies Ragnok, I still need to learn control over my emotions. Thank you for telling me. I'll return at a later date to go over my finances."

Ragnok nodded, and said," Very well Lord Potter. I look forward to it."

Harry was in a small closet inside the Ministry, just down the hall from the Wizengamot Chambers. He had donned his mask and had his Gauntlet and Tonfa. Silent as a ghost, he slipped down the hall, eventually reaching a certain office. He slipped in, and waited.

Bail Katanas was a tall, powerfully built man. He had flaming red hair, not the infamous Weasley red, but more flame-like. He wore the traditional robes of the Wizengamot. His soulful grey eyes told a story of pain and suffering through a long life.

As he walked into his office, he sighed. The idiots were making things difficult again. There was a motion on the floor to introduce a bill that on paper looked all well and good, but was really just an attempt to take the Potter assets from him. He snarled, like hell he would allow his allies' things to fall into their hands. He told his secretary to not disturb him for anything but the total destruction of all life as they knew it. Then he entered his inner office, his sanctum from madness. He sat down in his chair, and wasn't even surprised when a person appeared in the chair in front of him. Mask, check. Tonfa, check. Gauntlet, check. ANBU body armor, check. This was Chimera.

He leaned forward and said," When the goblins told me that you would be the one to return as Chimera, I knew something big was happening, Harry Potter. The return of Chimera would bring about changes like you would not believe. And when they told me the plan to save your things, I immediately gave my oath, though it wasn't necessary according to them. Since then, we have waited, hoping for a chance to fight back. You have found a second Yuurei's soul, haven't you?"

Chimera gave a slow nod," yes. Phoenix will rise again, soon."

Bail nodded, and continued," Let me tell you a story, young Lord. Many years ago, there was a great and terrible demon, one without peer or equal in his chosen field. He was one of the then five demon lords, second only to the demon king. But then something happened. Something that shouldn't happen, but happened anyway. he fell in love. With a human female. They courted each other for a year, and married in secret. Back in those days, cross breeding on this level was taboo. God himself decreed that demons, humans, and even angels wouldn't breed between each other. If they did, and an offspring was created, then the father, mother, and child would all be put to death. Knowing these things, the two still produced a son. A son who bore his father's name, though he was unaware of it. That child, was me.

"Now, as I grew, I was raised as a human, and fell in love with a human. We produced four children over our lives, and then it was all taken from me. My eldest son, who bore my name, was killed in a car crash when he was seven. Even back then, he was a genius, and made weapons the like of which you can't imagine. My second son, and only daughter, were twins, and through a series of events, my daughter was brain washed and married to one of the Elder Gods. Not to be confused with the true God, the Elder Gods were just deities, like the Egyptian or Greek gods. But they were powerful. My second son fought against the Elder God who took his sister, for a prophecy was made that said if an Elder God could completely destroy my family, they could ascend to the heavens, and take over as the one true God. Downfall, the Elder God I spoke of, did all he could to end my line, to get that chance at the greatest power in the world. While on his journey, my son Kain met and married two women. These were the Greater Fiend Elizabet, and Schalla, Princess of Zeal. First was Elizabet, and Downfall kidnapped her, but not before she gave him a child. That child would be raised to become ruler of the fiends. Anyway, when Downfall kidnapped her, she was brain washed into believing that she loved Downfall, and had left Kain for him. She sought to end Kain, and his jealousy caused him to kill her. After that, he met Schalla, and the two quickly fell in love as well. They also produced a child. And that is the point to this whole story. That child, was named Raijin Katanas, after the Thunder God. This was due to his amazing power and control over Lightning, a power that is now part of you."

Chimera stared at him, and said," So, the Raijin Katanas I met was your, grandson?"

Bail nodded, and said," Yes. Now, to business. Here is your key to the Gringotts Vaults." he passed over the golden key, and then continued," The goblins told me of the Prophecy that Ms. Lovegood gave. I didn't tell them, but I know the meaning of a part that they do not."

That got Chimera's attention," What is it?"

Bail's eyes seemed to lose focus, as though going back down memory lane," When I was just a young man, though I knew that I was part demon, I was part of a hidden society. Hardly anyone realizes that the one true God, has taken on many forms. Christianity, Muslim, Hindu, all the major religions across the world have their own take on what God is. He goes by many names, and different features. But it is all the same God. Now, there is a hidden sect that calls God by another name, that name, is the Creator. We do not know if that is what He truly is, but we don't care. This sect, called the Creator Party, is a hidden order that has existed since the dawn of time. Our leader is the Creator Incarnate, the mighty right hand of God, the one who wields His blade. Our second in command differs with each incarnation of the Creator Party, but the one we had was the step brother to the Creator Incarnate, a demon of unparalleled power and control over Shadows. He and his brother were the most powerful fighters alive, and they commanded Darkness and Light, respectively. After that, is the Masters. With each incarnation of the party, the number and meanings of the Masters change, but in the one I was part of, there were four. These four Masters, each commanded an element. Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. These four masters were also friends in childhood. Hina and John, the Mistress of Earth and Master of Wind, brother and sister. The Masters of Water and Fire were also brothers, and the Master of Fire loved Hina, joining the four together. But the Master of Fire was adopted, raised as human, though he wasn't, not completely any way."

At this, Chimera interrupted," I think I see where you're going with this. You're the one I am searching for, aren't you, Master of Fire."

Bail gave a grin at this," yes, I was the Master of Fire in that party. Hina was my wife. John and James, though we always called him Jim, were my brothers, one by adoption, one by marriage. I am the Master that is to stand with you in the battle to come. Do you accept my help?"

Chimera seemed to consider," Prophecy foretold that you would help us in the revolution. And I find that you are family, in a manner of speaking. It's a foregone conclusion. Yes, I accept your help."

As they shook hands, the wall that had the door blew inward, and both moved into defensive positions.

Cornelius Fudge strode into the destroyed office and said," So, Lord Katanas. Conspiring with a terrorist out to topple our fine government. I will see you in Azkaban for this. Aurors arrest these two."

The Aurors with him surged forward to capture the two, and Chimera leaped forward, hitting the first with an electrified Tonfa. A wandless banisher sent three tumbling back. Then he raised his hand, gauntlet sparking. He threw his hand forward, and lightning raced out at the Aurors. Two more fell to the ground convulsing.

Meanwhile, Bail had taken up a sword. A massive slab of metal that was as long as he was tall. The blade was a foot wide, and intricate designs flowed down the blade. This was his Zambatou. He carved through the Aurors and reached Chimera, before yelling," We got to leave now, Chimera."

Chimera merely grunted, to show he understood. They made their way out to the exit, fighting every step of the way. Broken bodies and corpses littered the ground behind them. As they entered the atrium, something completely unexpected happened. Someone tackled Chimera.

Wizards getting physical was so far beyond expected that it honestly shocked Chimera for a moment. But then his instincts came up, and he threw the body off him. But this individual had a grip on his mask, and the sudden throwing tore the mask from his face.

It was as though a switch had been thrown. All eyes looked at his unmasked face. One person stuttered out," Im, Impossible. You're dea, dead."

Cornelius Fudge looked at the one who was disrupting his perfect little world, and knew anger. He yelled out," Harry Potter. You are under arrest."

Harry waved his hand, and his mask flew to his waiting grasp. He replaced the mask and said," Come and get me."

That galvanized the Aurors into action. He dodged as spells flew. The two warriors quickly reached the Apparition Point, and with a crack, both were gone.

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

This took far longer than it should have. I have an excuse for the lateness, but I respect my readers far too much to use it. I was lazy, pure and simple. I could've had this out a while back, but I didn't work on it. That being said, things are heating up. I plan for this to have roughly fifteen chapters by the end, I have this one scene in my head, right at the end of this story, one that will open the way to the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel. But that is for later. Now, for one of my favorite parts, we're gonna have a poll. If you want me to, I will give you a preview of sorts, by showing you in advance that scene I have in my head, that I just mentioned. You have until the posting of the next chapter. Tell me whether you want the preview in a review. This isn't something for a poll on my profile. So, I leave you with my simple message. Peace.

Mint Man Bail.


	6. From Heads Unworthy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, Final Fantasy, or any other series you might see referenced here.

Warning: Massive crossover elements in this chapter. You have been warned.

Alright, in this chapter, you get to see what the Ministry is doing since the revelation of Harry as Chimera. And the events of the Burrow comes in this chapter. Also, I reveal the next Yuurei, and Hedwig's fate. Now, let's get it on. Chapter six, From Heads Unworthy, begin.

* * *

><p>Two days after the unmasking of Chimera, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for Great Britain, along with his new Undersecretary and his favorite toady, Percy Weasley, entered the hallowed halls of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.<p>

He strode to a teller, and said in a loud voice," Tell Ragnok that Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for Great Britain is here to speak with him."

The teller said," Ragnok is in a meeting and doesn't have time to see you today. Would you like an appointment with him. I warn you, he is booked solid for at least a year."

What they didn't tell the group of Ministry Employees was that he was booked solid by the simple fact that he was currently training a group of Young Goblins (commonly referred to as Younglings) in the art of pissing off humans with an over inflated sense of self. Such things were very important to the Goblins.

Fudge sputtered, and then yelled," Now see here. I demand to speak with Ragnok immediately. I am the Minister of Magic and you will accomodate me."

The goblin in question muttered some things in Gobblygook that roughly translated into just how they should accomodate him. Preferably with a dragon. One of the more frisky ones.

Down in the catacombs, Ragnok and the Younglings watching this were laughing, even as Ragnok pointed out the finer points in pissing off humans. Then, after they all calmed down some, Ragnok pressed a stone that glowed slightly, and said," Send him to Ragnok Teller Breakshaft."

Up above, the phrase echoed throughout the hall, and Breakshaft nodded," Follow me humans. And please, don't get your prints on anything."

With that, he walked off, leaving the humans to hurry to catch up.

He went into the catacombs, and took an elaborate route through them, for at least thirty mints. Until finally coming upon a massive double doors, as tall as a giant, encrusted in rubies and emeralds, as well as other precious stones. It was inlayed with gold and silver, along with a crest that none of the wizards recognize made of solid Mythril.

The doors opened automatically, and they strode through into a high hall that the Great Hall of Hogwarts would have fit comfortably in a corner of. The room was decorated with magnificent silk taperstries depicting goblin victories in ages past. The floor was made of solid gold, and the walls were of silver. It was an impressive display.

As they walked to the other end of the hall, the out of shape wizards huffing slightly from the exertion, they saw, at the other end of the hall, a massive throne. Embedded within the stone was a simple jewel. But the wizards instantly recognized it.

A sky diamond.

Instantly, they knew this to be the throne room of the King. And sitting in the throne was what had to be the King himself.

He was a massive Goblin, easily the biggest they had ever seen. He, when standing, would be over two meters tall, and he was built like a tank. Massive muscles could be seen through the simple shirt he wore open. His very aura was screaming danger to all of them.

The teller approached without fear, and bowed to the King. A wave of the King's mighty hand sent him scurrying for the side, leaving the three Wizards as the sole objects within his sight. He transfixed them all with a glare, and rumbled," Why do you demand an audience with me, Minister of Magic?"

Though it was phrased as a question, the order was clear. Fudge nervously took off his bowler hat and fiddled with it, before saying," We come to serve papers, a decree passed by my office. As of now, the accounts of Bail Katanas, and Harry James Potter are to be frozen and confiscated by the Ministry of Magic. Failure to comply will result in the closing of your bank."

Fudge had gone through the scenarios many times, and thought he had accounted for all possible outcomes. He was prepared for disdain, for anger, for simple acceptance. But he wasn't prepared for laughter.

The King gave a great belly laugh, that shook the very hall around them, making it seem like the entire hall was laughing at them. After nearly thirty seconds, he stopped and growled," You have a lot of nerve to come into my domain and threaten me. If I was so inclined, I could have this entire place covered in Goblin warriors all looking to curry favor by delivering me your heads on a platter. Lucky for you, I don't feel like damning my nation and people to a pointless war. Teller Breakshaft, go file the appropriate documents. Do you have any other business in Gringotts today Wizards?"

Fudge, giddy like a school girl, said," Yes, I wish to see the Potter vaults, and the Katanas vaults."

The King merely waved to Breakshaft, and the teller said," Follow me."

One wild cart ride later, they were standing outside the Potter Trust Vault. With a wave of the goblin's hand, the wall disappeared.

To reveal an empty room.

Fudge was hopping mad, and made it known, he demanded to go to the Potter Ancestral Vault next, and they got back into the cart.

Meanwhile, in the supposed throne room, a panel of wall slid away to reveal Ragnok. He walked over to the hulking brute, and said," Nicely done, little brother."

The huge goblin nodded, before he said," I can see why you didn't want to meet with him. He was stinky brother."

Ragnok nodded," Yes, and I imagine that he's going to be rather angry once he finds out that Harry and Bail have emptied their vaults. Though the lack of income annoys me."

-FLASHBACK one day before-

Bail Katanas and Harry Potter were in the bank, and meeting with Ragnok. After revealing himself to be the Master of Fire spoken in the prophecy, Bail said," Has the Ministry been by to see you about our vaults?"

Ragnok shook his head," No, Bail. Nothing."

Bail nodded his head, and Harry took over," I am sorry for this Ragnok, but we have to empty all our vaults."

Ragnok was not amused by this, and more or less demanded an explanation. When it all came out, he was still upset, but not in a murderous rage as he was. He sighed," I understand your reasons, though I do not like it. I'll have your vaults stored in a trunk for each of you. It should take roughly an hour to finish."

He gave the orders, and sure enough, an hour later, both men were handed a shrunken trunk, and bade good day.

-END FLASHBACK-

Ragnok checked his monitoring system, and realized that Fudge was returning. He said," Finish as we decided little brother. I'll be watching."

He returned to his hiding place, and the wall slid back into place. His brother took his seat, and waited. It didn't take long.

Fudge burst into the hall once more, and yelled," What is the meaning of this? Those vaults were all empty."

The king growled, stone reverberating across the room, and stood up. He stalked with the grace of a lion towards Fudge, and his entire demeanor said clerarly 'piss me off and you will die'. He stood less than a foot from Fudge, poking him in the head, before saying," You barge into my hall and demand answers of me? Wars have started for far less than this. Now, if you must know, Bail Katanas and Harry Potter entered our bank yesterday, spent some time in their vaults, and left. What they did, I do not know, we do not monitor inside the vaults, merely the passages. I would assume that they emptied their vaults then, rather than allow you to do what you are trying to do here. As it stands, I am not likely to offer any other services, for your abysmal behavior here today, and your attempt to take an inheritance from one of our wealthiest clients. Now, leave my bank before I have you killed for your bad manners." With that, he snapped his fingers, and six armed goblins were around Fudge and his allies.

Fudge decided to cut his losses, and turned to leave. But the king got one final dig at him," Oh, and those vaults are rented. I expect payment for the time they are in your possession. Normally, it is taken out of the interest, but with nothing in them, there is no interest."

Fudge grit his teeth as he left. After the door closed, and thirty seconds passed, Ragnok came out, and both brothers laughed at the whole event. It was good to get one over the Ministry of Magic.

Meanwhile, Harry and Angelina were packing up their stuff from Grimmauld Place. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore heard he was Chimera, and if he was smart, then he would soon realize that his inheritance from Sirius included the Headquarters. They had to move, quickly.

As they finished up packing, Bail appeared. He said," I have a hideout that they'll never find. We'll make that our base of operations."

Harry nodded, and watched as he went over to stretch of wall that now had a door, before opening it. Revealing a staircase going down. He motioned them to follow him, and as they went in, he began speaking as he closed the door," This is my home Harry, Angelina. I found this place a long time ago. As you know, I was born a half demon, half human hybrid. What you don't know is that I am no longer that. Not entirely. I have lived for thousands of years because of politics of the highest order. I know it boggles the mind, but it's the truth. I don't even know how old I am any more. I have gone through a thousand different roles, acted the part of a thousand plays. I have been a hero, a villain, I have been the devil and a God. I have been a hit man, a paladin, and a hundred others. Within these halls, you will see things that you cannot even imagine yet. If you have seen popular culture in the Muggle World, some of my roles may seem familiar to you."

At this point, they had reached a door at the bottom of the stairs. Bail opened the door, and the two lovers saw the entrance hall.

It was incredibly long, so much so that they could barely see the end. It was about twelve feet wide, well over three hundred long. And every ten feet or so, there was a stand, depicting a person. There was a statue of a person, surrounded by weapons and items. And in the forefront of each display was a book, closed.

Bail continued," This is my little tribute to my previous roles. Those that have seen this describe it as a hall of ego, so that is it's unofficial name. Each role I have played can be found within these stands. Take a look around, I will be in the next room at the end of the hall."

He moved off as the two began looking at the stands. Harry felt himself drawn to one, showing a person he now knew was Bail. He had on a white lab coat, and could be seen working on something. He was bent over a table behind him, and Harry could barely see what appeared to be a beautiful woman on the table. She seemed to be a frosty, cold persona, even made of stone. He placed his hand on the book in front of him to steady himself.

A Bail's torso seemed to rise from the book. Harry jumped back as the torso began speaking," This is me when I was going through one of my scientist kicks. I get them every so often. The woman you see behind me is what is known as a Devil Golem. One of the worlds I have found created synthetic creatures known as Golems. I liked the idea, so I improved on it. There was to be four Devil Golems. They would be bodyguards of my family members. They would be impervious to pain, able to regenerate at an accelerated rate. So long as their cores remained intact, they would never be defeated. But something happened, my control of them slipped, and before I knew what had happened, the one you see here, the Queen of Ice, had killed my beloved wife, Hina. After that, the Devil Golems went back to the world that gave me the idea, and I hunted them down, though I wasn't powerful enough to outright kill them, since I made them nearly invicible. I sealed them away, and I pray to this day that they stay sealed."

Angelina had found one that had Bail, and two others behind him, in long robes that covered their bodies, and had a hood to conceal their face slightly. She had seen what Harry did, and pressed the book in front of her. Instantly, the torso appeared, and began speaking," This depicts my time as a Jedi. Behind me are my two apprentices, Tash and Zak Aranda. By this point, the Jedi Order had been decimated, and only a few remained living. Tash and Zak were both orphaned, living with their Uncle. They traveled the stars, for their Uncle was a Historian, and they constantly visited sites. I trained them when they met me, and they were both attenative students, though Zak was a mischief maker. The time I spent there was among the most fulfilling of my life."

After that, the two looked to each other, and nodded. They would look some more later, but for now, they had plans to make. They went to the end of the hall, to talk to Bail.

A day later, Harry stood in the woods outside the Burrow in the mask and armor of Chimera. Behind him, Phoenix was standing, ready for battle. This would be a relatively quick strike. None of these people were combatants, and Wizards were woefully unprepared for the tactics of the Yuurei. Chimera nodded to Phoenix, and both vanished from sight in a burst of speed.

The two of them moved across the yard in seconds. There were three boys flying around on brooms in the field, and Chimera was very tempted to kill all three of them. But he wouldn't. The sins of the father shouldn't be taken out on the son, or sons in this case. The two slipped into the home. It was dinnertime, and apparently the entire Weasley clan was there. Molly and Arthur, Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy and his fiancee Penelope, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny and her current boyfriend Neville. With her track record, she would have a different one in three weeks.

Chimera and Phoenix saw all of them from the room with them. They had placed an invisibility jutsu on themself to hide. The door had been open, so they had slipped inside silently, like the ghosts they were.

They slipped into the next room, and saw that Tonks was laying on the couch. Up the stairs, into what used to be Percy's room. What they saw there disgusted them. Chimera quickly gave a silent order to Phoenix, and slipped back out. Phoenix immediately began using magic to unlock the chains. After that would be to heal the bruises. She felt tears at the corner of her eyes. Even with the memory of the original Phoenix, who was a stone cold killer, she still felt empathy for Hermione.

Meanwhile, Chimera moved silently back to the dining room. He was about to reveal himself when two people came in to the room. Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. As Dumbledore began speaking with Molly, Moody looked over the room with his eye, and caught sight of Chimera. He pulled his wand and said," Reveal yourself scum."

Everyone was confused, including Tonks who had come in to see what the yelling was for. So it was rather surprising when what appeared to be an invisibility spell dispelled and revealed Chimera in all his glory. Everyone recoiled at the sight of the mask, except for Moody and Dumbledore. He was about to speak when Dumbledore beat him to it," How is it that you survived the trip through the Veil, my boy?"

Those who didn't know about the unmasking was confused, which was most of them, only Dumbledore and Percy knew of it. Chimera reached up, grasping his mask before removing it," I was able to survive a Killing Curse at age one. You really think a trip through the Veil would kill me, old man? And I am not your boy. Not any more."

His face was revealed, and all gaped at it. The green eyes, the messy black hair, the lightning bolt scar, Harry Potter had come back. Ginny gave a fangirl 'squeeeee' and tried to jump into his arms. He deftly dodged to the side and said," Don't do that. If you had actually touched me I would probably have killed you."

Molly regained her wits at the casual mentioning of murder," Harry James Potter, do not take that tone with Ginny. I did not raise you to behave like this."

Harry scoffed at this," You didn't raise me at all. The Dursleys had that dubious honor. One could almost say I have become what they tried to make me for so long. And I am no longer Harry Potter. Harry Potter died, unmourned, when his friends abandoned his memory after his supposed death. I am now Harry Katanas, spiritual son of Raijin Katanas."

His hand sparked as he said this. And unknown to all, Phoenix had come down stairs. She had sent Hermione ahead to have Bail look to her healing. Harry continued," Now, I have a mission to do, and I will do it." He looked each of them in the eyes. Then he nodded to himself," Not an ounce of remorse. I want you all to know, when it comes time, I will kill all of you. For now though, I have pressing business. Phoenix, now."

Phoenix, who had moved to behind Ron, appeared and grabbed the youngest Weasley male, before they both disappeared in a flash of fire. As everyone scrambled away from the short but powerful blaze, Harry disappeared into the floor.

Far away, across the Atlantic, there was an island covered in a city, a city that never sleeps. An island of glittering stardust, watched over by a silent sentinel, a green monolith holding the flames of freedom. Atop these flames, a man stood. He raised his hand, and a beautiful snowy owl flew down onto his arm. Lightning flashed as the rain began, and the man spoke from behind his mask," A storm is brewing girl. Revolution is at hand. Time to head to the party, right girl?" The owl gave a bark as it took to the skies again as lightning flashed around the two, illuminating the mask for a moment, revealing a bone face that could only be described as Demonic.

The man gave a grunt as he disappeared in a flash of unholy purple fire, his final words echoing across the distance," A Demon is approaching."

* * *

><p>AND CUT<p>

Here we go. This one was out so much faster than the last one. I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it. Now, I was planning on having Ron get his in this chapter, but I decided against it. It would be a good way to open up the next chapter. Now, I have revealed Demon, kinda. You won't know who he is until another chapter or two passes. Though I will say this, you will not recognize who he is. That is because he is an Original Character that I haven't used before. Though there will be some who recognize his Family name when it comes up. But for now, I need to post this. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Peace.

Mint Man Bail


	7. goodbye

I have some bad news. Due to the increased adherance to the rules, I can no longer continue to post on this site. I am not being banned or anything like it. This is really just my protesting the changes. I am sorry to all of you, but I can't do this any more. If you want to find me elsewhere, I will be posting on Ficwad and Yourfanfiction. Soon as I get an invite, sometime in September, I will also be posting on Archive of our own. In one week, I will be removing my stories from this site. Peace for the final time.

Mint Man Bail


	8. a new beginning

OK, due to people asking a lot, I will not be removing my stories from here. And for those who want to know my ID on the other sites, I have decided to not post on Ficwad at this time, due to confusion on how to post there. On yourfanfiction, I have the same username, Mint Man Bail. I have not actually posted any stories yet. I am going to spend some time building up a backlog on my stories, at least ten chapters for all of them. So don't expect any posts for a while. Peace one more time.

Mint Man Bail


End file.
